1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a position indicator for a valve and, more specifically, to a position indicator which visually indicates when the valve is in an open or a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often not easy to inspect at a glance to determine whether a valve is open or closed. This problem is of particular concern in consumer goods, such as with valves on propane gas tanks, where harmful gases could escape without notice and potentially cause serious injury, or with valves connecting with diving cylinders, where gas could flow to the scuba diver through the demand valve of a diving regulator without notice before entering the water and instantly cause a life risk. Typically, the known indicating devises are generally not well suited for use in valve-containing consumer goods because these indicating devises are integrated with the valve assembly which increase the possibility of malfunction and also increase the manufacturing cost.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.